


From Deep Within

by BumbleBooty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Playful Sex, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, music sex, rumblers, sensory disruption, sexual competition, subsonics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Prowl's new upgrade fits perfect with his and Jazz' nightly activities.





	From Deep Within

**Author's Note:**

> See the end notes for songs I was listening to while writing this! All of em have a great beat!

Prowl was running late for the billionth time. Even after Megatron's death, Prowl had never allowed his work ethic to slip- diligently staying long hours, sometimes not even coming home, all for the thankless mecha that seemed to want nothing more than the cold grasp of war. Prowl blamed eons of familiarity, Jazz blamed bloodthirsty mech and the desire for spilt Energon from both sides. 

And so, his beautiful _Prowl_ , his gorgeous, brilliant, stunning, amazing bonded remained at work. _Jazz_ remained on their berth, pumping his digits into his valve and crying out under the fantasy of his aggressive mate filling him in ways simple servos never could. While the musically inclined mech  _did_  work, he had lost his taste for the stage. After so long of needing the shadows to survive, having the limelight was nothing more than unnecessary stress. His albums, however, remained equally elusive through sheer demand. The excess funds were funneled into Real Estate and the growing stock market, securing them a comfortable living long past their retirement ages, and allowing Jazz to live comfortably behind closed doors. 

Jazz found he didn't mind too much. Even though he adored his Conjux between his thighs, he knew very few things would keep them apart if Jazz truly needed him here. If he was in danger, Primus himself couldn't keep them separate. So, Jazz had to entertain himself during the day, and savor the overloads until they blacked out from exhaustion or fuel deprivation each night. In his opinion, it was a good life- one he took advantage of, like he was at this _particular_ moment.

The lethal beauty cried out over another overload, shuddering as the throbbing bass installed into the walls vibrated the bed and helped to wring every iota of pleasure from his frame. The cries easily masked the thud of a closing door, but the advanced audials certainly didn't miss the sharp cry of a siren- or the cutting edge of a unfamilliar tone, rumbling low from the doorway. 

Self-preservation forced Jazz upright, and he stared in shock as his lover approached the berth with a hungry look. Abnormally clean armor gleamed in the dimmed lighting, effortlessly reflecting the red and blue until everything lit around them like poorly hidden memories of the shady back-alley deal that had crossed their fates. Jazz felt his vents hitch as Prowl forced him onto his back with a push, but allowed his legs to be spread as his newly-upgraded lover took his 'rightful' place. When Jazz was this wet, he wasn't topping. 

The stretch was still divine after all these vorn, and Jazz keened over the joined bass and siren. He cut his sound system just as Prowl cranked up the volume of his new subsystems, abruptly shoving Jazz back into the throes of overload. He was heaving breaths as Prowl started to move, but a mischievous grin took over nanokilks later. Subsonics blasted through the enforcer's frame before the musician had even recovered fully, completing a heavenly tri-tone that had both their sparks and their processors spinning. The combined bass had excess kibble shuddering, and the wail of the primary siren left their ears ringing and oversensitive. 

Long legs locked behind an abnormally cinched waist, and Prowl used his frame to his advantage to create as many points of contact as possible. Pumping in and out, the first joint overload came pathetically quick for both. They startled as their auditory systems shut down in near unison, leaving the temporary ringing that drowned out all else. Claiming Jazz' lips as his own, Prowl growled to unresponsive audials- Jazz shuddered as he felt the rumble deep within his chest. 

Planting his pedes on the berth, the Xops commander slid his servo down to massage the base of Prowl's solid spike. Said digits stroked playfully against abdominal plating just before caressing the uncovered base nestled between the pelvic armor of the Praxian and the welcoming valve of the Polyhexian. Prowl's engine turned over as he pressed his hips closer, trapping the digits between them just before the Rumbler reactivated once more. Jazz' jaw dropped as the low frequency climbed through its scale, adding more and more pitch until the siren's wail was piercing the air and utterly abusing the sensitive mesh of his valve through sheer conduction alone.

Jazz' servo fell aside with Prowl's gentle coaxing, and the Enforcer shuddered as his audials popped back into a hazy activation. Jazz grinned as music resumed through the speakers, playing a distinctly human hum through both his frame and the air around them. Having already caught onto the game, Prowl immediately set his pace to the rhythm of the bassline. Jazz' cries accented some notes perfectly, leaving no question when his own audials reactivated- mostly because the flashy Polyhexian was trying to sing along with the runs and roll his hips to the rhythm in a dance Prowl was convinced _only_ his lover could pull off. 

Clapping along behind Prowl's helm, Jazz laughed breathlessly as he felt Prowl's transfluid coat him from within  _just_  when Jazz slipped a leg over his shoulder. Prowl would call him a dirty cheat later, but the bass between his wings was accepted readily enough when the next song took the former's place. The rhythm was smoother than the others he had played, but still had something Jazz cherished in a track more than anything- a _useable_ beat. 

Using the leverage of a recovering mech, Prowl found himself on his back to enjoy a personal show. Jazz smirked down as his hips rolled to the beat of the Rumbler and the bass, creating a rhythm all his own and a show Prowl would savor long after his spark went to the well. Years of experience were showcased with strong legs and a rolling valve, and Jazz' visor glinted with all the allure of the human spy movies they had curled up to watch back in their courtship years. 

They shared several more overloads before they even considered pausing, rolling around on the berth like younglings with each switch in position. They would have continued if they hadn't run out of berth. 

Taking the slight mishap as a sign from a frustrated Primus himself, Prowl forced himself onto shaky pedes as he cut his sirens. Bass continued to blast all around them, and he found himself with a rare smile as he looked over his debauched lover on the floor. Transfluid was oozing out of Jazz' abused valve, and the relaxed mech was shivering in all the best ways when servos met swollen folds. A taunt of  _insatiable_  floated through their bond in tandem with a cube pressing into the other's free servo. The Praxian took a seat on the soiled berth, draining half his cube in one long gulp. His wings fluttered in time to a futuristic beat with a lyrical hum that would have most surprised- but not Jazz. 

Throwing back his cube, the former TIC pushed Prowl's legs apart to lick a stripe up the re-pressurizing spike. Prowl looked his mischievous lover up and down before downing the rest of his own cube, throwing the empty container against the wall carelessly in favor of gripping a shiny helm and guiding it _right where he wanted it._  

**Author's Note:**

> Ariana Grande- Into You: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ekZEVeXwek  
> Ariana Grande- Side to Side: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXiSVQZLje8  
> CNCO ft. Little Mix - Reggaetón Lento Remix: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UONnRMuuDps  
> Mystery Skulls- Ghost: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80SKuF9wX2M  
> Studio Killers- Jenny: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egUQju95vT8  
> TeddyLoyd ft. Daoko- Me! Me! Me!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNCViJjMVK8


End file.
